


Change of Plans

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Breakfast with Scot (2007)
Genre: Adorable, Canon Gay Relationship, Family, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Theythoughtthey were going away for a romantic weekend, just the two of them...





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



"So, what do you think?" 

Sam smiled as Eric started kissing his neck. "It does sound very nice.”

“A whole weekend to ourselves, no phone calls, no interruptions…”

“Eric! Sam!”

Sam and Eric looked at each other, and Eric seemed to be as surprised as Sam was. When they heard Scot walking down the stairs Eric moved back just a bit, and a few seconds later Scot walked into the room, smiling brightly. 

“I already talked to Joey and Carla.”

“That’s… good?” Sam said, still not understanding what was Scot talking about.

“Yes! It’s going to be so much fun! I can’t wait. I haven’t stayed in a summer house before, though, and I didn’t know what to pack, so Carla will come over and help me. Wait! Towels. I forgot about towels!”

Only after Scot left the room did they realize what must have happened. 

“Well, that… changes our plans a little bit. Should I talk to him?”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’ll just call and book a different house,” Eric sighed, kissing Sam gently on the lips. “And I’ll make sure the door lock in our bedroom is working, so no one barges in on us by accident.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Breakfast with Scot, Eric/Sam, They thought they were going away for a romantic weekend, just the two of them..."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/508422.html?thread=74352902#t74352902)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
